Florida
Florida is a territory located between two realms, being Realm 6 and Realm 6.2. It is unknown why this location is disputed between these two realms. However, there are people stating that all the good parts of the state are located in Realm 6.2, while all the bad parts, known to hold all the craziness due to all of the Florida Man news headlines, are located in Realm 6, being a realm turned entirely negative since Chin-Chin's takeover of this realm. Jacksonville is part of this craziness. Etymology It is unknown why Florida has a lot of wild events happening there, but there are a bunch of theories that would be made about this. All of these theories have something to do with Governor Rick Scott, who is responsible to adopt a law in the State Senate, which makes that any police report or court case must be public. Theory 1 Florida would have been the result of a bunch of things. The ingredients would have been something like this: Southerners, retirees from the North, Snowbirds from Canada, Immigrants from the Carribean, Black people, students from the Spring Break and tourists from around the world. Since Florida has a tropical climate, people would mostly stay inside their homes and become antisocial overall, and so as their sanity deteriorates over time, they will end up committing crimes of nature. Theory 2 Florida is predominantly inhabited by retirees, and the retirees would be lazy enough to give fewer funds for the young. As a result, many young people in this state are left by themselves and will end up committing crimes of nature. Theory 3 Florida would have been the result of, said, from the rest of America, or even Canada, who have relocated to this place with all of their unstable mental life, thinking that Florida is their biggest dream to ever experience. However, since heat and sunshine are the only factors that make it a top world destination, these losers will end up committing crimes of nature. Jacksonville, Florida The lore theorizes that before Realm 6 gets separated into Realm 6 and Realm 6.2, Florida was in line of the fault between these two parts. But as Chin-Chin strikes into Realm 6, his catastrophic chromosomal strike divided the entirety of Realm 6 into two parts: the part where Chin-Chin took entirely over keeps the name of Realm 6 while the other part, now under control of the Based God, is renamed Realm 6.2. It is unknown why Chin-Chin didn't take over Realm 6.2 but it is said that Chin-Chin was stupid enough to think that Realm 6 was small enough and undividable to easily take over but then he didn't realize that a second realm is created from this deadly attack. Chin-Chin then settles his throne in Jacksonville, where he imprisons his most powerful enemies, which they later broke free, destroyed his throne and ruled over the city. Since Jacksonville is too demonic for weak individuals such as Salamander Man, this showed that even Chin-Chin has a bit of a heart in his dark body. He then refuses to send him there; instead of keeping him hostage in the Rock Paper Scissors Arena and cursing him. The Santa's Brother incident Santa's Brother has reportedly shot a kid and an old man in the kneecaps, but this was in Florida, so it was "ok". In another video, Frank exclaimed that he was shot in the kneecaps by a man dressed up as Santa. This would theorize that Santa's Brother has presumably shot Frank in the kneecaps. In a third video however, Frank claimed to have set a kid in a wheelchair on fire, saying: "I burned a kid in a wheelchair... Hot Wheels!" This would mean that Frank has then killed the kid that Santa's Brother has also shot in the kneecaps. Since then, it is unknown if Frank was featured in a news headline titled: "Florida Man who was shot by another Florida Man burns alive kid who was also a victim of the shooting" Florida Man Bites Head Off Hamster Fake Frank has uploaded a video with this title, completely dedicated to the kid from university who was explicitly recorded biting off a hamster's head and raging during the Spring Break in Florida. He questions himself about "Why does everything fucked up has to happen in Florida???" But since he sees the science of hamsters spreading away a lot of energy, he then calls the kid a genius, since he believes the source of such a scream would have been the result of biting his head off. The Safari Man incident If Safari Man can be heard speaking English in a deep Southern accent in "JAPANESE 101 - HOT DOG", he presumably settled an illegal daycare inside of his sister's boyfriend's house, as he claims that "If there's one person who is taking my sister to prom, IT IS GOING TO BE ME!". He then raped him. It is unknown if Safari Man was ever brought to court for accusations such as rape, murder, pedophilia, trespassing and illegal settlement, but this is possible that this happened in Florida. It is also unknown if he was featured in a news headline titled: "Florida Man rapes sister's boyfriend in front of toddlers because he dates her" Category:Locations Category:Connection to the real world